


Be Glad of Lokis Bearing Gifts

by needleyecandy



Series: Belonging [3]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Bottom Thor, Butt Plugs, Edging, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mild humiliation kink, Object Insertion, Thor in Lingerie, Top Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor gets a present. It's a good present.<br/>Or,<br/>Loki and Thor both like it when Loki puts things into Thor. </p><p> </p><p>Another Fucking February sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Glad of Lokis Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prettypearlnecklace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettypearlnecklace/gifts).



> I should probably note that I only wrote down the first person to request sequels to the FF stories, so if you're another requester, the fact that you're not on the gift list means nothing more than my own laziness. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Being with Loki had made Thor's life a thousand times better and a thousand times more difficult. Like the time Thor complained about one of his classes - "I already took it when I was in undergrad, and I had a better prof that time, I always feel like I'm going to fall asleep," he had said. That had been on a Wednesday night. Thursday night Loki gave him a cheerfully wrapped box. 

"It's a present to help you stay awake. Open it," he said. 

Inside was a smooth silver plug with a shining stone the exact green of Loki's eyes decorating the base. It wasn't a particularly large one, but it was big enough that he wouldn't be nodding off while he sat in one of the awkward wooden desk chairs with it inside him, either. Loki didn't have to tell him that he was to wear it to class every day from then on. He knew from Loki's face. 

And then there was Thor's first Thanksgiving away from home. He had gone to Loki's apartment for dinner. His bus dropped him off seven minutes early, so he walked once around the block. Loki had said to be there at twelve on the dot, and Loki always rewarded his obedience so beautifully. 

"Thor," he said, smiling, as he opened the door. "Right on time. Come in." They kissed and Thor hung his jacket in the closet before following Loki through the dining room back into the kitchen. 

"It smells amazing in here, Loki. Can I help with anything? Want me to set the table?" he asked. It was completely clear; Loki had tidied up the piles of papers that were usually spread across it, but he hadn't gotten as far as putting out the plates and silver. 

"Only with yourself," Loki said. "Undressed. Hands and knees." 

"Completely? I bought something new." 

"Something you want to show off to me?" Thor nodded, and Loki smiled fondly. "All right, then. Hands and knees, showing off." 

Thor went back to the dining room and stripped to the sounds of Loki clanging about in the kitchen. He climbed onto the table and waited patiently as he had been told. Outwardly patient, anyway. He pictured how Loki would react to the sight of him in his new babydoll slip, the bronze satin tight along his ribs before falling loosely to the table. Loki would like it very much. _What a greedy slut,_ he might say, or _look at my pretty whore._

Loki always said those things in a way that made Thor flush with longing. It no longer made him feel humiliated, as it had at first. And while humiliation had been something he had asked for, he rarely missed it now. It had been replaced with something even better: when Loki called him those things, it made him feel proud. He was glad of how they had met, although it meant lying when people asked. If they had met anywhere other than an anonymous hookup site, he never would have felt comfortable asking for what it was he most wanted. But Loki knew everything he longed for, everything he craved, and still treated him with respect. Even when he was calling Thor things like _filthy whore_ , he never used any words that Thor didn't want. It made even those words become a signal of acceptance. 

It was like with the plug: after the first time he wore it to class, Loki had met him for coffee. _How awful was it?_ he had asked over his mocha, and _terrible, I wanted you to fuck me so desperately,_ Thor had said. And when their coffees were gone Loki had taken him home and pulled the plug out and called Thor _obedient slut_ and fucked him just as he wanted, and when they lay tangled together in their shared afterglow they discussed possible next steps for their research project. 

His mind returned to the present when he heard a quiet sound, and he realized his cock had stiffened and soaked the satin of his matching panties, and was beginning to drip onto the table. 

"I heard that," Loki said. Thor cast his eyes up to the mirror on the far wall, to find Loki standing behind him, leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He looked amused. His eyes rose to meet Thor's in their reflection, and they smiled at each other. "Thinking about me?" he asked as he unfolded himself and approached the table. 

"I was," Thor told him. He felt the table shift slightly as Loki sat down at his side. 

"This is very pretty," Loki told him, running his hand down the smooth satin on his back. "Kneel up for me?" 

Thor rose to his knees, turning to face him. "I'm glad you like it. It also came in black, but I thought this looked good for Thanksgiving," he said. Loki smiled approvingly, and he put his hands behind his head, showing off his muscles. He worked hard for them, and he knew how much Loki liked them. Sometimes Loki would get in a mood where he would go over Thor's body, naming muscle after muscle, and Thor would flex each one, and Loki would run his tongue along its length. _Triceps bracii lateral,_ he would say, licking up the back of Thor's arm, or _adductor brevis,_ making Thor gasp with want as he felt wet heat up his inner thigh. It had quickly become one of his favorite parts of them both being biologists. And now Loki was looking up at him, his eyes glowing with frank admiration as he stroked over the wet cloth covering Thor's cock. 

A slow smile crept across Loki's face. "Don't move," he whispered, before catching the waistband of the darkened panties with one finger and pulling it down. He twisted, his mouth sliding down Thor's cock in one long, even glide as his free hand wrapped around Thor's hips. He took all he could, not moving back until he was just starting to choke. He dove down twice more, black hair shining in the abrasive overhead light, before settling down to tighten his lips just past the thick ridge of the glans. He sucked and licked at the head as Thor gasped and struggled to stay still. Loki's hand, curled possessively around his ass, gave him something to brace against, even as the rest of the world seemed to shake with his rebellious nerves. 

Loki pulled his panties down slightly, freeing up a hand to wrap around the base of his cock. "Please, Loki, I-" he panted as the cool fingers tightened around his shaft. He didn't like to come in Loki's mouth without permission, though, to tell the truth, he couldn't always help himself. The sight of Loki's lips stretched taut around him, and his eyes closed in bliss or fixed intently on Thor's, and the _feel_ of him sucking the pleasure straight out... no, he couldn't always help himself. 

Loki moved away moments before it would have been too late for him to stop. He carefully tugged the panties down to Thor's knees, holding them together. "Back down," he said. His voice was light, but Thor could hear the undertones that said, so very beautifully, that Loki was no more immune to him than he was to Loki. He lowered himself back down to his hands and knees. 

"Very good. Stay like this," Loki told Thor before standing and returning to the kitchen. When he came back, he held a small dish in one hand. It had a carrot and an apple. He smiled. "You make such a lovely centerpiece, I thought I'd decorate you even more. Guess what goes where?" 

Long, elegant fingers trailed over the smooth peel of the red apple, and Thor opened his mouth wide. "Good," Loki praised. It was an easy guess - Loki had never put something half so large inside his ass, and he was always careful about safe removal - but he smiled all the same. Loki held out the apple and Thor crunched into it carefully, his teeth sunk in halfway. "Now, I want you to stay still, but if you need to move, or need to say anything, bite through this and tell me," Loki said. Thor nodded his acceptance. Loki always gave him an out like this. He needed to use it fairly often, once Loki had discovered that Thor desperately, _desperately_ wanted to test his own limits. Loki had always respected it when Thor indicated that he needed to stop. It made Thor all the more eager to push himself further. 

Loki ran his fingers over the carrot. It was short and slender, and still had the greens attached. A notch had been cut into it at the thicker end. Thor wiggled his ass, and Loki kissed his cheek. "Good, again," he said, before moving to the foot of the table. A cool hand reached between his knees and nudged them slightly apart. He watched in the mirror as Loki popped it in his mouth to slick it, his jaw moving briefly before pulling it back out. The hand between his knees ran up the inside of his left thigh, lightly enough to tickle slightly as he ruffled the baby-fine hairs that shone from his soft skin, and parted him. He didn't blush anymore when Loki opened him like this. 

It was nicely tapered, and thinner than Loki's smallest finger at its widest. It went in so easily it could almost have not been there but for the green top brushing against the backs of his legs as he moved slightly to see his reflection. 

"Admiring yourself?" Loki asked. Thor nodded. "Then you'll want to know how beautifully you pulled that in. I only pushed it halfway before you simply took it." 

Loki loved putting things inside Thor, and he never failed to praise him when he received something well. He particularly liked it when Thor's body _took_ of its own accord. Thor wished it were something he could control. He would do it every day, every hour, for Loki to watch. To make Loki proud. To make Loki as hard and eager as Thor was now. The intrusion was only just large enough to remind him of what he lacked, and he whimpered softly from behind his apple. 

Thor turned his head to watch Loki over his shoulder, rather than in the mirror. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want. Don't I always give you what you want?" Loki asked. Thor nodded. "But not yet. Dinner is almost ready. You know how long I've been cooking, I want us to eat while everything is just right. And you..." his eyes raked across Thor's body, his torso hidden by shining bronze cloth and both head and ass held proudly high, "you are such a beautiful centerpiece." 

He disappeared again, leaving Thor holding his posture _just so_. There was a long silence before the clattering started up again. The delicious smells were increasing rapidly, and he really wanted to eat and he really wanted to get fucked and with his mouth stretched wide he couldn't help drooling onto the table any more than he could help the continuing drips from his cock. 

At last Loki arrived back with a single plate, piled high with food. He had changed from the casual clothes - low-slung jeans, deliciously clingy red tee shirt, bare feet - that he had worn earlier, into a slimly cut dark suit. He set the plate down at the head of the table, by Thor's head, and ran an affectionate hand over his hair. "You look so nice, all done up, I thought you deserved the same from me," he said. Thor's mouth was held far too wide for him to smile, but he made an appreciative rumble that made Loki smooth his hair again. 

"I'll be right back," Loki said, disappearing again into the kitchen. Thor wondered if he were supposed to stay here to eat, bending down to take bites off the plate. His curiosity increased when Loki returned with two glasses of champagne, but no plate for himself. He cocked an eyebrow. 

"Curious?" Loki asked with a playful smile. He nodded, and Loki reached for the apple. "Okay, you can let go," he said. 

With his mouth freed, Thor worked his jaw around for a minute to ease the tiredness. "Am I staying up here to eat?" he asked. 

"You look too pretty to make you move, so I'm going to feed you," Loki told him, sitting down. 

Thor had expected they would take turns, but Loki fed him all he wanted before he ate anything himself. Not that he wanted that much right now. He didn't like to play on too full a stomach, and it was clear, more or less, what would happen when they were done. Leftovers had always been his favorite part of Thanksgiving dinner, anyway. 

"Is there any more champagne?" Thor asked. It had been crisp and dry and refreshing. He'd had to drink at an odd angle so that the bubbles went up his nose, but that was livable. 

"There is. I want to give you your punishment first, though," Loki told him. 

Thor nodded. He had requested, not too long after they had begun seeing each other regularly, that Loki might punish him for certain things, but Loki had refused. "I don't want it to be for anything except us wanting it," he said, and since he was the one who (literally, at the time) held the whip-hand, that was how it was. Thor had come to be glad of it, though it had made him flush a burning red to have to ask at first. It had seemed so much easier to 'forget' to take off his shoes before entering Loki's bedroom, or to 'forget' to shave. 

Loki slid back from the table and patted his lap. "Over," he said. 

Thor crawled to the edge and leaned forward, meeting Loki's lips in a long and searching kiss. Loki met it, curling his hand gently around the back of Thor's head and twining his fingers through the long blond locks. Thor sighed happily, smiling into the kiss. His erection, which had subsided as they ate, returned in full force, and he felt his breathing picking up. Loki finally broke away. "Come on, then, my bad boy," he murmured against Thor's lips. 

  


...and Loki had given him _such_ a spanking, after that. Years later, if Thor concentrated hard enough he could still almost feel the delicious burn of Loki's hand coming down, over and over, turning his cheeks a brilliant red. He rolled onto his back, smiling at the thought, and let his hand trail down to idly stroke his cock. It was thickening, beginning to grow stiff, when he heard the door. He stroked harder, wanting to give Loki a good show. 

Loki wandered into their bedroom a minute later. He had let his hair grow longer, which Thor loved, but he otherwise looked much the same as he had when they had met. "What brought this on?" he asked as his eyes fell on Thor. His voice was light and teasing. He always asked the same question when he found Thor like this, and Thor's answers always started the same way. _I was thinking about the time when we..._

"Our first thanksgiving together," Thor told him. 

Loki laughed. "Oh, God, that. Do you know how hard it was to keep up with you on a grad student budget? You were so insatiable and I wanted to give you everything. I had to get creative sometimes." 

Thor sat up, stretching his face for a kiss, which he quickly received. "I loved it. I love you," he said. 

Loki's smile shifted into a promise, his eyes glittering. "Well, I hope you're not disappointed by something store-bought," he said, pulling a bag from behind his back. 

Thor took it eagerly and reached inside to find a box. Within was a string of beads. They'd played with beads before, of course - once, Thor had jerked himself off while Loki slowly increased the current to the electrodes on his balls, until he gave a sharp twist of the knob and pulled the beads out at once and Thor came so hard he nearly blacked out; another time, when Loki felt like being the one tended to and wanted more than just Thor's mouth, Thor hadn't blinked once as he pressed them carefully inside, enraptured by the sight of them disappearing inside his domineering lover who now lay so pliant and relaxed, and neither had he blinked as Loki came, spilling down Thor's throat and writhing and gasping _fuck, oh... fuck, Thor, fuck_ as he pulled them back out - but none of their strings had beads half so large. "Now?" he asked, reaching for the lube on the nightstand. 

Loki's laugh this time was low and darker and it shook through Thor's body like a seismic shock. "Saturday. Look at the size of the last ones. It's going to take some work to get you ready for those, and once I start putting these into you, I'm not stopping until all that's left is the ring." 

Thor imagined how Loki would look, hovering over him, so focused as he pressed bead after slippery bead inside of him. The intensity on his face in those times was almost enough to bring Thor off untouched. Just the thought had his cock twitching against his stomach and dripping a trail of pearls to his skin. 

"Look at you, so greedy," Loki said, slapping his face. 

Thor smiled. Loki rarely spoke of his feelings, though he showed them in other ways. He said his love with kisses every day. And slapping - the first thing Thor had asked of him - that too had grown from reward to affection to love. When they were still in grad school together, Thor had come to realize that though Loki could mingle and chat with the best of them, that lightly casual face was a veneer over a self that was deeply private and would generally have preferred to be almost anywhere else. Thor learned to see when he needed an escape, and he would swoop in, dominating the conversation with his own easy bluster. Loki would smile gratefully at him and subtly hold a number of fingers against his leg, promising how much smacking he would receive when they were alone. His way of thanks. It was an unusual relationship, to say the least, one of them desperately in need of rescue and the other needing love from the palm of a hand, but they made it work. Perhaps better than most, for there was no room for anything but naked honesty between those who need such things. 

"For now, can I?" Thor asked, glancing down to where his fingers still curled around his shaft. 

"I don't know. Can you?" Loki asked, moving Thor's hand away. He gave a dazzling, predatory smile, and reached for the lube. 

***** 

They spent Friday night at home, watching a movie. Neither one of them much liked going out to movie theaters. Too many people on their phones, or crunching popcorn so loudly they drowned out the film. They'd go if it was something they just couldn't wait to see, but more often they'd wait for it to be streaming, and watch at home. And when they did go, it was on a Saturday - after the end of a long work week, neither had much desire to spend the start of their weekend surrounded by that. 

Besides, it was more fun to watch things at home. Loki would sit at one end of the sofa, and Thor would stretch out, his head in Loki's lap. Loki would rest his hand on Thor's waist, sometimes. Relaxed and affectionate. Other times, he would explore, fingers ghosting over every inch he could reach. He'd give Thor's nipples a pinch as he went past, hard enough to make them stiffen almost instantly. What Thor liked best, though, was when Loki would slip his hand inside the waistband of Thor's soft lounging pants, curling snuggly around his ass. A long, cool finger would slide between his cheeks and rub across his entrance until he was breathing hard, and then it would push in. It was difficult to take dry, but even that was part of what he loved. And once it was in it would stay through the rest of the movie. Claiming. Reminding Thor whose this was. 

That was what Loki did tonight. He had taken his time, making Thor wait and wonder, before at last walking his fingers slowly down Thor's spine. He nuzzled his face happily into Loki's lap. That was another thing. When Thor took this without complaint (he never meant to, but sometimes he couldn't help a whimper or a squirm) he was rewarded later, the sound of Loki's cries and the feel of his cock throbbing between Thor's lips almost as glorious as the thick load of come that followed. He lay silent and still as Loki forced his finger inside, only his deep and shuddering breaths a testament to the difficulty. And he had certainly not expected a second - that had never happened before - but when Loki's hand shifted slightly a few minutes later, his intentions were clear. 

Thor couldn't help the soft sound of discomfort that escaped when it was halfway there. Loki stopped pushing, then, and smoothed his hair. "Sssh, you can do this for me. I know you can. Just relax and know that I want it," he said. Thor nodded and forced his tightened muscles into calmness. It was one of the first skills he had learned when they took up together. He focused on his breathing and held still and quiet as it pressed in. The stretch, which would have been nothing were he wet when he took it, left him aching with want. 

  


Thor woke on Saturday morning half quivering in excitement. Loki was already awake, sitting up in bed and watching him. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Thor asked. 

Loki shrugged. "It's all right. You're happy it's Saturday, huh?" 

Thor pulled him down for a kiss. "Very," he said. 

"Since you're in such a hurry, you can help me make breakfast," Loki told him. Loki usually did their cooking and Thor the dishes - they agreed it was for the best, after they had shared a few meals of Thor's cooking - but Thor did like to help out, chopping things or stirring, as they talked. 

Today they both chopped veggies together and then Loki had Thor stem some strawberries and toast a couple slices of whole-wheat bread while he made them light omelettes. Thor looked longingly at the thick-sliced bacon in the fridge as he got out the carton of berries. Loki saw him and laughed. "You can have something heavier after," he said. 

Their usual coffee was replaced by ginger tea. It didn't exactly go with their food, but Thor's stomach occasionally knotted up when he was nervous, and the tea helped with that, and Loki had found that skipping caffeine made it easier for him to pace everything slowly and carefully. They took a long shower after they ate, kissing and touching lightly until Thor was as limp as jelly. 

"Ready?" Loki whispered. He turned off the water at Thor's nod and they dried each other before returning to the bedroom. They covered the bed in thick towels, and Thor settled onto his back in the center of the bed and spread his legs. The raw hunger on Loki's face as he looked down Thor's body had his cock stirring almost instantly. 

Despite the soothing tea, Thor could feel his stomach start to clench as Loki knelt and began digging through the box of toys that they kept under their bed. That last bead was _really_ big. He closed his eyes and focused on his breath. He could hear Loki rummaging around and things being set onto the mattress next to him before he felt the dip of Loki sitting between his feet. 

"Nervous?" Loki asked, stroking his knee. 

"I don't get nervous," he said. It was a joke of long standing between them. 

Loki chuckled. "I'll take good care of you," he said. "Bend your knees for me." 

Thor swallowed, hard. _Here we go,_ he thought as he brought his feet up to his ass, knees still wide. 

The lube was cool on Loki's finger as he pressed it in. He slid it in as far as he could go before pulling it back and quickly adding a second. He stroked them back and forth across Thor's prostate, just the way Thor liked best, until he was fully hard. A third was added, twisting and scissoring, coaxing his body to relax and open. It was a long time before a fourth was added, not until he was so caught up in sensation that he moaned each time Loki brushed against the tight cluster of nerves that set him trembling with want. 

Loki began to methodically work through the toys that lay next to Thor. A dazzling array of dildos, each a little longer, took turns with the plugs, each a little wider. He spent nearly three hours working Thor open, never finishing with a toy until he had eased away any resistance to it. Thor needed to come so badly that somewhere in that dizzying blur he had wept. 

Loki had pressed soft kisses to his inner thigh. "This will be easier for you to bear if you don't come until the end," he said. He kept feeding the dildo further in, inch after painfully slow inch. This one was thin and flexible and _long_ , it took forever to get it all in and the whole time Thor wept and trembled with the strain of holding himself back. When at last Loki was satisfied, he moved Thor's foot enough to block the toy from sliding out, before he rose. He kissed away the tears and brought Thor a glass of cold water, gentle hands helping him sit up enough to drink. The coldness helped, somehow, and when he handed back the glass it was with a shaky smile of thanks. Loki had set it down on the nightstand and picked up the next plug. "Ready?" he had asked. Thor had taken a deep breath and nodded. 

And that had been... oh, at least an hour before they got to the reason for all of it. But at last Loki eased the last of the plugs free with a wet pop. Thor looked again at the beads where they lay against his hip, picking up some of his warmth. They hadn't seemed nearly so big on Wednesday. They seemed to have grown each day that they went unused. 

Loki's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I know you can do it. You'll take them so beautifully," he said. 

"I'll do my best," Thor answered. 

Loki smiled and picked them up. 

After all the careful preparation, the first half of them went in easily. Their slipperiness gave more resistance than Thor's body. The sixth was the first one that Loki had to press in, rather than simply coax. The seventh was where the difficulty started. Thor bore down against it and panted and Loki pushed and pushed until it suddenly disappeared. Before, Loki had simply progressed to the next one, but now he paused. He pressed one hand to Thor's lower belly, massaging. 

"Can you feel them?" Thor asked. His voice was rough. 

Loki shook his head. "No. I like to imagine, though." 

He smoothed more lube across Thor's entrance and the top of the next bead before he began to push on it. Thor was sweating and gasping from the strain, he had never felt so stretched, and though it didn't hurt he almost wished it did, just to distract him from the intensity of this. Loki's face was shining, too, he noticed, and his eyes were locked on the bead as it was at last forced in. 

"That one was hard for you, wasn't it?" Loki asked. Thor nodded, unsure he could speak. "It's not even as large as the last plug you took. I think it's the shape that makes it harder, not having the taper at the front," Loki told him. 

"It's not-" Thor began shakily. "I'm so full, already. I don't think I can take any more." 

"Turn over, then. Chest and knees," Loki ordered. 

Thor obeyed, moving slowly and gasping as they shifted within him. Every movement had them jostling against each other, pressing against his insides in unpredictable ways. And once he was on his hands and knees, he felt his face burn as he lowered down to rest his chest on the bed. This position was one of the few things he still found humiliating, to have his entire being reduced down to a willing and ready hole. Loki took full advantage. 

"Look at you, slut, like a bitch in heat. Desperate just to have something shoved into you. You don't even care what. You've already had all these things today and you're still greedy for more. My greedy, filthy whore." 

Thor moaned at the tone in Loki's voice and even more at the _my_ and Loki laughed, dark and rich. 

When he felt the next one - the ninth, he could do this, he could - start to push in, he fisted his hands, clenching at the thick towel beneath him. It was already wet with sweat and tears and he added more to it before the bead was in. 

Loki reached under him, carefully avoiding his cock, to massage his belly again. Thor moaned at the pressure. He had never felt half so full, and he didn't think he could take it despite how good it felt, it was simply too much, too too much, and every time Loki's fingers dug into his skin and pressed through muscle they shifted, until he was sobbing. 

"There we go. That's what I wanted," Loki said, sliding his hand away. 

And then the pushing began again. Thor tightened his grip on the towel and panted desperately. This one was even slower than the others and it was _so _big and he was so so _so_ full and he found himself thrashing his head and gasping, "I can't, I can't-" __

"You can," Loki interrupted. His voice was calm and authoritative. Grounding. He stopped pushing the bead any further, but did not let it slide out, either. "This is the last one. Deep breaths. In... out... in..." 

Thor focused on Loki's voice and gradually got control of his breathing. 

"I think we just need to tire this a little more," Loki said, running his fingertip along Thor's tautly stretched ring. "Squeeze for me, as tight as you can, tighttighttight." 

Thor squeezed as hard as he could, tensing every muscle in his body and ignoring, as best he could, the answering shift from the beads within. He squeezed so hard he was shaking, giving everything of himself to do as he had been told. He could feel the sweat running down his face and his muscles going weak with the strain... 

"...and relax," Loki said. 

He let go of the tension with a shudder of relief just as Loki started pushing again. The stretch was easier now, as Loki had promised, but there were still all the other beads that had to go deeper before this one would fit inside. He could feel them, shifting further in, giving way to the incessant pressure until he gasped as he felt it slide home. 

"You did it," Loki said. "I'm so proud of you." He rubbed Thor's lower back until Thor managed to subdue his jerking breaths. "Roll over for me." 

It was difficult to move, stuffed so full like this, but he carefully lowered himself to his side and rolled onto his back. 

Loki's eyes shone as he met Thor's gaze. "Oh, Thor. You look so beautiful. Look," he said, sliding his arm behind Thor's shoulder's to help him sit up slightly. 

"Oh," Thor breathed. 

It wasn't much - just the very slightest bulge where he was usually firm and flat - but it was fascinating. He stared, enraptured. His fingers brushed across his skin, taking in the difference. He might have stared all day but for Loki at last stroking through the shining precome that was running down his cock. "Let's take care of this, shall we? You've been like this for hours," he said. He moaned softly at the touch, realizing suddenly how very eager he was. 

Thor lay back down as Loki moved back to the foot of the bed. He couldn't help being a little nervous at the prospect of the largest beads passing back through him, but that was nothing next to the naked desire on Loki's face. Loki had wanted him to take this and he had. Loki wanted to see him come from this and he would. That was all he needed to know. 

Loki hooked a finger through the ring at the end of the strand and tugged lightly. The feel of the smooth bead against his ring, pulling now instead of pushing, took his breath away. It promised a heaven that lay just out of reach. 

"You're not going to need much at all," Loki said. "Don't come until I tell you, though." 

"I'll try," Thor gasped. 

Loki just teased, at first, trailing feather-light touches over the delicate tissues that ringed the head, leaning down once to flick his tongue over the frenulum and grinning at the agonized sound it tore from Thor's lips. It was only obedience that held him back from spilling the moment he felt it against him. His cock was already slick enough with precome that Loki added no lube before wrapping his hand around the shaft. He set a grueling pace, his hand fast and tight. Thor's head thrashed helplessly against the pillow as he babbled his pleas for release. 

" _Now_ ," Loki said. Thor's climax hit just as the first bead slid free, dragging against his prostate and splitting him open as he spilled over Loki's hand. His body convulsed, spasming and writhing as he screamed through gritted teeth, a sound more animal than human. Bead after bead was pulled out, and with each one another wave of pleasure so intense it could scarce be borne. There was nothing but this, there was not even time, nothing but Loki and an eternity of this fearful ecstatic madness until he at last collapsed, gasping for air and blinking at the stars that still filled his vision. 

He gave a deep, shuddering sigh as through the lingering haze he felt Loki lie down next to him and curl a protective arm across his chest. "You did so well, my love," he whispered. His lips were so soft as they moved against Thor's skin. Loki simply held him as he came back to himself. 

"How do you feel?" Loki asked at last. 

He was still fuzzy, and it took a moment of concentration to gather the answer. He felt tender, but not sore, and so empty it was almost a physical pain. "Please. I need a..." he mumbled. 

"You need something inside you?" 

Thor nodded clumsily. Loki kissed his shoulder and moved above him, settling between his legs. "Then you just relax, and let me show you how proud I am." 


End file.
